Ally
RPG Information (FFG) ' Ally Name' (Distinction, Interpersonal, Water) A character with the Ally advantage have forged a powerful alliance with a specific non-player character, and they will grant him their protection or aid in exchange for his continual service to them. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 101 Characters Known to Have this Advantage * Byakko (Yoritomo) RPG Information (AEG) Allies (Advantage, 2 - 8 points, 1 point less for Crane) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 106 [Granted] Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 106 [Social] Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 146 A character with the Allies advantage is connected to other individuals, and can get things that are slightly less easy to acquire. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 73 Characters Known to Have this Advantage * Abhya (Yasuki Noa, Soshi Hiroaki) * Abresax (Bayushi Kachiko) * Agasha Fumato (many) * Agasha Mumoko (Kaiu family) * Ak'tok'tuk (many among the Nezumi tribes) * Akodo Ikare (many in Lion armies) * Akodo Kaneka (many) * Akodo Rokuro (Matsu Nimuro, Ikoma Otemi) * Akodo Setai (Doji Domotai, Doji Seishiro) * Akodo Toturi * Akodo Yoruga (Akodo Kage) * al-Hazaad (Qolat) * Amiko (Cultists) * Asahina Yajinden (Bloodspeakers) * Asai (Cultists) * Asako Kinuye (many) * Asako Moharu (Asako Inquisitors) * Asako Nakiro (Daidoji Dajan) * Asako Togama (Doji Shizue) * Ayumi (many) * Bayushi Atsuki (many) * Bayushi Ayaka (many) * Bayushi Baka (Lion Clan) * Bayushi Goshiu (many) * Bayushi Hurunayi (many) * Bayushi Kahoku (many) * Bayushi Komei (Bayushi Tsai) * Bayushi Kwanchai (Bayushi Kaukatsu) * Bayushi Minoko (many) * Bayushi Norachai (Doji Nagori) * Bayushi Ogoe (many) * Bayushi Shibata (many) * Bayushi Tai (Bayushi Paneki, Shosuro Yudoka) * Bayushi Toshiko (many) * Bayushi Tsai (Bayushi Shoju) * Bayushi Yashino (many) * Bayushi Yojiro (Lion Clan) * Bondo (Cultists) * Chiang-Tsu (numerous) * Chinoko (Kolat, criminals, others) * Chio (Cultists) * Choro (many) * Choro (Miya Ichiko) * Chu (Cultists) * Chuda Rintaro (Goju protectors) * Chutoburo (Kayomasa) * Daidoji Gempachi (Daidoji Yaichiro) * Daidoji Sokazaka (Several) * Daidoji Tenkazu (Ide Tadaji) * Daigotsu (Fu Leng) * Daigotsu Susumu (many, including Daigotsu and Iweko I) * Doji (Hantei among others) * Doji Akae (Kolat, Crane) * Doji Akiko (Bayushi Atsuki) * Doji Barahime (many) * Doji Chomei (the Minor Clans) * Doji Choshi (Daidoji family) * Doji Hoturi (many, including Toturi and Kakita Toshimoko) * Doji Miro (Naishou Governor Miya Ansho) * Doji Nagori (Yasuki Hachi, Doji Yasuyo) * Doji Nio (beyond counting) * Doji Raigu (Shiba Gaijushiko, Bayushi Atsuki) * Doji Saori * Doji Satsume (Emperor Hantei XXXVIII) * Doji Tanitsu (many) * Doji Usan (many) * Doji Yuka (many) * Goju Hoseki (Goju Adorai) * Goju Kyoden (Daigotsu) * Goju Zeshin (numerous) * Gorinno (Various) * Hantei Genji (many) * Hantei XVI (various) * Hantei Naseru (various) * Hantei Yugozohime (many, including the entire Lion and Dragon Clans) * Haruka (Shinjo Shimikoto's criminal gang) * Hayate (Firemen, the Bawdy Carp, the Silent Canary, the Brotherhood of Autumn) * Hida Hitoshi (Akodo Kaneka) * Hida Kotone (many) * Hida Kuroda (many) * Hiruma Eriko (Several at the Hundred Stances Dojo) * Hisao (Lion Clan) * Hitaka (Dark Oracle of Fire, Chuda Mishime) * Hitomi Reju (Hitomi) * Hitomi Suguhara (Bayushi Paneki) * Horiuchi Nobane (Matsu Benika) * Hoshi Wayan (Togashi Satsu) * Ide Dosemi (many) * Ide Kamino (Hida Maki (1,2)) * Ide Tadaji (Shosuro Taberu, Iuchi Daiyu, Doji Tanitsu) * Ide Tang (Moto Chagatai) * Ide Ukuri (various, among the heimin) * Ikoma (Akodo One-Eye) * Ikoma Asa (Mirumoto Katsutoshi, Mirumoto Saori) * Ikoma Amido (many, Imperial Court) * Ikoma Fudai (Hantei Naseru) * Ikoma Kasaruzu (many) * Ikoma Otemi (K'chee) * Ikoma Soko (Kolat) * Ikoma Ujiaki (many) * Ikudaiu (many among the Dragon Clan) * Isawa Amiku (Gorinno) * Isawa Chisaki (many) * Isawa Korekado (Kolat) * Isawa Nakamuro (Tamori Shaitung) * Isawa Rohitsu (Shiba Hojotsu) * Isawa Takashi (Isawa Kimi) * Isawa Takesi (Kakita Hideo) * Isawa Teiko (Isawa Yuzuki) * Isawa Yuzuki (Isawa Teiko) * Jun (many) * Kiyoko (Her patrons) * Iuchi Hanae (Moto Chagatai) * Iuchi Karasu (Kuni Yori) * Iuchi Katamari (Isawa Sezaru) * Iuchi Lixue (Hida Kuon, Moto Chagatai, Moto Chen) * Iuchi Yoru (various Iuchi) * Iuchiban (Bloodspeaker cult) * Izumi (His band) * Jama Suru (Bloodspeakers) * Junichi (Spider Clan) * Kado (Kolat, Weavers) * Kage (Kolat, many others) * Kaimetsu-Uo (Unmei, Hida Kenzan) * Kaiu Namboku (many among other clans) * Kaiu Norio (Bayushi family) * Kaiu Onizuka (Utaku Ji-Yun) * Kakita Amiko (Imperial Governor Otomo Suikihime) * Kakita Hanae (Kakita Noritoshi) * Kakita Korihime (Kakita Noritoshi) * Kakita Kumiyuzu (various Crane daimyo) * Kakita Matabei (Kakita Noritoshi) * Kakita Nanami (Doji Tanitsu, Toturi Tsudao, Miya Hatori) * Kakita Natsume (Imperial Governor Otomo Suikihime) * Kakita Torikago (Otomo, Sentaku Tribunal) * Kakita Toshimoko (Doji Hoturi) * Kakita Yuchihito (many) * Kakita Yoshi (Bayushi Goshiu, Shosuro Tage, Iuchi Daiyu, Ide Tadaji, Ikoma Ujiaki, Matsu Seijuro, Shiba Ujimitsu, Isawa Uona, Yasuki Taka, Hiruma Yoshi, Mirumoto Sukune) * Kaouta (Kolat, others) * Kasuga Eizan (Yasuki Jinn-Kuen) * Kasuga Hitsuko (Ichiro Oishi, Tonbo Denbe) * Kasuga Taisuke (Kasuga Taigen) * Kishida (various monks of Osano-Wo) * Kitsu Ineko (Elemental Masters, Soul of Shiba) * Kitsu Mai (several) * Kitsuki Daisuke (Kitsuki Teruko, The Kolat) * Kitsune Iwarou (Mondai Ketsu) * Kitsune Miru (Sentaku Tribunal) * Kitsuki Mizuochi (Doji family) * Kitsuki Rinjin (Kuni Shugenja sensei) * Kitsuki Shimada (many) * Kuni Fujiko (Imperial Court) * Kuni Shikura (Kolat) * M'rika (Otomo Suikihime) * Maeda (His band) * Matsu Bunka (Ikoma Noda) * Matsu Hiroru (Ginawa) * Matsu Kenji (Ikoma Otemi) * Matsu Mieko (Doji Kaneshiro, The Gozoku) * Matsu Sakiko (various Crane) * Matsu Tadaka (Miya Onako) * Mikaru (Forest-Killers) * Mirumoto Daini (Kitsuki family) * Mirumoto Kei (Togashi Satsu) * Mirumoto Ryosaki (Crane Clan) * Mirumoto Taiu (Hida) * Miya Ichiko (Otomo Akio) * Miya Kuboti (Cultists) * Morito Garin (Scorpion, Unicorn) * Moshi Amika (many) * Moshi Chintako (Imperial Governor Otomo Suikihime) * Moshi Jiro (several) * Moshi Rokuro (Crew) * Moshi Shanegon (Kolat) * Moshi Sayoko (Shinjo Turong) * Moto Chagatai (Hida Kuon) * Moto Chaozhu (Tiger Sect) * Moto Chen (Moto Chagatai, Naga) * Moto Hotei (Seppun Katsura) * Moto Jin-Sahn (Many Related to Being the Shogun) * Moto Kagibe (various Unicorn) * Moto Sen (Moto Chagatai) * Nigai (Cultists) * Nyoko (the Silent Canary) * Omigawa (Yoritomo Saigo) * Ota (Cultists) * Otaku Hitoshi (Shinjo Yokatsu) * Otaku Karashiko (Minor Clans) * Otomo Akio (many) * Otomo Hoketuhime (many) * Otomo Kaoichihime (many) * Otomo Kisagarasu (Otomo family) * Otomo Madoka (many) * Otomo Moritaka (many) * Otomo Nami (many) * Otomo Nishige (many) * Otomo Sorai (countless) * Otomo Suikihime (many) * Otomo Takama (many) * Otomo Taneji (Numerous) * Otomo Toreiki (many within the Forbidden City) * Otomo Yayu (Naka Kuro) * Oyami (His band) * Pokku (Daigotsu Hiroe, Pokku's Goblin Tribe) * Ryosei (Tsuruchi) * Satoru (His band) * Seppun Baka (Hantei XXXVIII * Seppun Ishikawa (Suzume Mukashino - Hatamoto advisor, Emperor) * Seppun Ishitata (several) * Seppun Katsura (numerous) * Seppun Tashime (numerous) * Seppun Toriko (Second City Guardsmen) * Shiba Fusimi (the Imperial Governor Otomo Suikihime) * Shiba Gaijushiko (Bayushi Atsuki, Doji Raigu) * Shiba Kagi (Isawa family) * Shiba Majushi (Shiba Ningen) * Shiba Shineba (many, Unicorn) * Shiba Ujimitsu (Doji Satsume) * Shibo (Mantis merchant) * Shimizu Gochoku (Ikoma Daikiko) * Shinjo Shimikoto (many) * Shinjo Sukhbataar (Various, spies throughout Outsider Keep area) * Shinjo Tselu (Imperial Governor) * Shinjo Yokatsu * Shioda (Tetsuya, Council of Five) * Shosuro Chiharu (several) * Shosuro Eiriasu (betrothed to Yasuki Miliko) * Shosuro Emon (Kolat) * Shosuro Higatsuku (many) * Shosuro Jimen (numerous) * Shosuro Maru (numerous, including the Obsidian Dragon) * Shosuro Shuji (Shosuro family) * Shosuro Taberu (Ide Tadaji) * Soshi Hiroaki (Kuroiban) * Soshi Saibankan (Doji Hatsuo) * Soshi Tishi (Bayushi Kaukatsu) * Sosuke (many) * Suana (Toturi) * Suzume Yugoki/ (other Minor Clan Daimyo) * Takumi (many) * Takuan (Imperial Court, Nanashi Mura) * Takuhito (His band) * Tamori Emina (Tamori Shaitung) * Tawagoto (Akihiro) * Tetsuken (numerous) * Tetsuya (Brotherhood of Shinsei) * The Daini (various among the Naga and Toturi's Army) * Togashi Satsu (Togashi Mitsu) * Toku Koto (Togashi Jusai, Togashi Teijo) * Tomoe (many) * Tonbo Kyuishi (many Kitsuki) * Toturi Tsudao (many) * Tsume Takashi (Daidoji Tsuneo) * Tsuruaka (His band, the Boubi villagers) * Tsuruchi (Crane, Dragon, Fox, Sparrow, Unicorn, Yoritomo) * Tsuruchi Ichiro (Miya family) * Tsuruchi Ryoshen (Dragon, magistrates) * Tsuyuge (many) * Yasuki Funtaru (scattered maho-tsukai of various influence) * Yasuki Hachi (many) * Yasuki Himiko (many) * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen (many) * Yasuki Noa (many) * Yasuki Taka (Kolat, many) * Yogo Ichiba (many) * Yoritomo Haruko (The Adkarst) * Yoritomo Komori (various koumori) * Yoritomo Kumiko (Bat Clan, Kaneka, Brotherhood of Shinsei) * Yoritomo Singh (Doji Kurohito, numerous) * Yoritomo Yoyonagi (multiple) * Yotsu Irie (Toturi III) * Yotsu Seou (In Otosan Uchi, Seppun Kiharu) * The Zamalash (Tattered Ear Tribe) Category:RPG Advantage Meta